Too little too late
by Strawberries-and-Cherries
Summary: Daisuke knows that something is wrong.Quite frankly,everyone knows.But Riku refuses to accept the fact that she's sick.And she goes about her normal business,making it worse.She never thought about it,ever...but by the time she did,it might be too late...


Riku's illness

Chapter 1Written by: Hime-sama3232

**HARADA MANSION**

**- -Normal POV- -**

"RIKUUUUUU!!" Risa yelled "come on, we're gonna be late!!" Riku had just woken up to the sounds pf her sisters screaming, "Oh, ok I'm coming!" Riku said as she hurried and got her school uniform on, brushed her teeth and hair and headed out the door with her sister.

'_Oi…my head hurts…and everything is spinning' _Riku thought as she slowly started to loose her balance. Once Risa noticed she immediately went to her sister's aid. "Riku what's wrong?" Risa cried "You don't look so well, maybe you should go back home" she continued. But Riku shook her head, she wouldn't hear of it. Today is the most important lacrosse practice of the semester, she had to be there. "Are you sure that you're alright Riku?" she questioned with eyes of concern. Riku just nodded and started again on her bike.

The twins met with Daisuke over by the bench where they usually met before school, as Riku went over to greet him he could tell something was wrong.

"Good morning Daisuke!" Riku said, she seemed as cheerful as ever but he could see she was tired and could barely keep herself up.

"Ah, Miss Harada are you feeling alright?" Daisuke asked "You just don't seem like your normal self." Riku chuckled and walked over to Daisuke, putting her hand on his shoulder she said, "I'm fine don't worry" and with that the bell rang and Riku and Risa headed for class while Daisuke just stood there and watched Riku as she walked away, hoping that it all was in his head and that she would be fine.

He caught up with them and went to class; the teacher was running late so the class was just killing time until she got there. Risa was chatting with her friends; Takeshi was selling pictures of the infamous art thief Dark while Riku was just sitting there with her head on her desk. The cold, hard desk felt good on her steaming face and pounding head. Daisuke was just about to go and ask her if she was sure she was alright when the teacher had just walked in.

"Ohayo gozaimas!" The teacher said.

"Ohayo Suzuki-sensei!" the class replied in unison.

"Alright class, I have a surprise for you," Suzuki-sensei said as she pulled some papers from her desk drawer. "Pop quiz!" she squeaked with glee, causing the entire class to groan; for some reason she just loved giving pop quizzes.

While passing out the teats she noticed Riku laying her head on her desk.

"Riku, are you okay?" Suzuki-sensei asked "do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No, no I'm fine, just a little tired," Riku said while taking a quiz from Suzuki-sensei's hand and wrote her name on it, but before she could do so she took the test back.

"No test for you, you're sick. Daisuke can you take her to the nurse, you can make up the test tomorrow," she asked Daisuke. He nodded and started walking toward the door with Riku.

--School Halls--

"Daisuke really, I'm fi…" her voice trailed off and she started falling towards the ground. Daisuke hurried and caught her just in time. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blushing Daisuke staring at her right in the face.

"Miss Harada?" he said helping her back to her feet. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked putting on that cute face he has when he gets worried, Riku had to bite her lip to keep herself from giggling.

"Daisuke you worry too much, I'm fine really. Now lets go back to class, we have a test to take" Riku assured him, she patted him on the back and started heading back to class.

Daisuke may be stupid at times but he wasn't COMPLETELY clueless, he knew something was wrong with Riku. The only thing he didn't get was why she won't tell him, they've been friends since they were in the play-pen, they told each other everything.

_'Riku… what's wrong?'_ Then he headed back to class.

**okay so waddya think? should i continue or not??**

**if u think i should then review, and if you think that i shouldn't then review saying i shouldn't**

**i'll only update if i get a certain amount of reviews! i'm not gonna tell you how many you'll just have to review to find out**

**hehe**


End file.
